


Any Time

by Its Matrix Not Enzo (Cammerel)



Category: Mighty Max
Genre: Consensual, Embarrassment, First Time, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/Its%20Matrix%20Not%20Enzo
Summary: “Maybe you should be on top,” Norman suggests, “You’re the Mighty One, after all.”Max shakes his head at once, “Not this time, big guy. I want this to be all you...”





	

Max sees the expression on Norman’s face go somewhat blank and he smiles slowly, reaching up to the giant of a man and brushing his fingers through Norman’s beard, “Hey? You okay?” he presses when Norman doesn’t respond, “Speak to me, big guy.”

Norman finally responds, their eyes meeting and he smiles slowly as he stares at Max.

“Don’t give me that buddha smile,” Max says, brows narrowing, “You just spaced out there, Normy. Is something wrong?”

“Not at all, Mighty One,” Norman reassures him and leans down, brushing the curls of his beard against Max’s cheek, “You’re tight.”

It’s the one thing Norman could probably say to make Max just a little bit more self conscious than he already is. He blushes and turns his face into his shoulder, “Oh, yeah. I-I guess that would be a thing, huh? Caught you by surprise, did I?”

“Little bit,” Norman mutters, his eyes glancing over the flush of skin spreading down to Max’s chest, “Forgive me, Mighty One.”

“Forgive you? Oh no, no takesies backsies,” Max teases him, then winces when Norman starts to move back out, “Oh, wait, wait.”

Norman freezes at once, movements stilling and Max can see the fear on the guardian’s face, “I hurt you.”

“Shut up, you take that back.”

“I thought you said ‘no takesies backsies’.”

Max smiles slowly despite the slight bit of pain, “It’s just a little dry, you wanna slick me up a bit more?”

Norman reaches out for the lube to apply another dollop, pulling out slightly to smear the liquid on himself.

“Thanks, Normy,” Max mutters as he relaxes again.

“My pleasure, Mighty One,” Norman responds, tone soft as his thick finger circles the puffed out rim of Max’s hole and Max shudders at the warm touch.

“Oh…”

“I hurt you again?”

“No, that was actually really nice,” Max admits and glances down to see the pre-come budding on the tip of his dick, “I mean, what do you think?”

“I think I hurt-”

“Don’t answer that,” Max snaps to cut him off, huffing in frustration because Norman has always been so protective of him. It took so long to finally convince him to do more than suck him off or finger him with those thick fingers of his, but they got to this moment. The last thing he wants to do is to have Norman take a step back.

“Maybe you should be on top,” Norman suggests, “You’re the Mighty One, after all.”

Max shakes his head at once, “Not this time, big guy. I want this to be all you,” he drops his hands down to run them through the thick, dark orange chest hair on Norman’s pecs, his dick twitching in approval and he feels the thick one inside of him do the same. He arches, mouth dropping open in surprise when the head of it nudges that familiar bundle inside of him.

“Normy,” he mumbles and feels Norman’s still hips shift, causing his dick to bob and rub the fruit loop shaped protrudance of his prostate. He swears he sees stars, his hands curling into fists, “Oh yeah, that’s what I’m talkin’ about. Do that, keep doing that.”

Norman seems to finally grow some self-confidence and reassurance at his words, pulling his length out to the tip and slowly sliding back in. Max hears his breath catch and he smiles.

“Regret it _now_ , you big lug?”

Norman’s eyes meet his and he shakes his head just subtly, cupping Max’s cheek before moving up to run through his thick blond locks.

Max feels the cap drop back against the pillows and leans into the touch, kissing Norman’s palm, “I told you, big guy, you would never hurt me. If there’s anyone that could do this, it’s you.”

“Mighty One-”

“You can call me Max, Normy.”

“Mighty One,” Norman says again, lifting Max’s chin and leaning down to press kisses on his throat, “Have you… adjusted?”

“If that’s your way of telling me you wanna start movin’, and get this show on the road,” Max motions to him, “By all means, get to it.”

Norman seems hesitant at first, but then Max squirms a little and he drops his large hand to Max’s backside, holding him firmly as his hips start steadily pumping in and out.

Max watches the big Guardian’s eyes glaze over and he smiles weakly, shuddering every time Norman’s cock tip rubs his prostate. He reaches up to Norman’s shoulders, tears building in his eyes, legs spread wide open to make more space for the large man above him.

The movements quicken, Max can see the amount of control Norman puts into every thrust, the power and strength he withholds to make sure he doesn’t hurt Max. It’s endearing. One day he hopes Norman won’t have to.

Still, it’s more than enough right now. Their first time shouldn’t be tarnished with too much of a good thing.

Max arches and whimpers when he feels the large, calloused hand grab ahold of his thin cock - barely the size of Norman’s pinky finger - and start tugging him to completion.

It doesn’t take long, even after all of their time together, Max still comes as fast as he did the first time.

He keeps his eyes open through it, his cheeks flushed, his body sweated over, his arms and legs shaking and he sees Norman’s mouth drop open.

“Normy?” he says lowly when Norman doesn’t start moving again. He’s finished, of course, but he knows the Guardian hasn’t. He reaches up to touch Norman’s jaw and the larger man moans out almost miserably.

He gets it, it doesn’t take much to figure out. The guy must be so close that he’s afraid he’ll lose control, it’s kind of happened before - this one time when Max gave him his first blowjob. So he takes pity on the giant of a man and starts to shift his body.

Norman tries to stop him, but Max winks up at him.

“Don’t worry, big guy. This one’s on me,” he says and plants his feet on Norman’s thigh, moving his hips up and down in a slight bobbing motion to work the tip of the cock still inside of him.

He sees Norman’s arms start to tremble as he holds himself up, the heat rushing to Norman’s face as well.

“Let go, you big hunk’a nothin’,” Max pants out, moving quicker and staring up into the Guardian’s eyes, “I know you’re close, do it for me.”

“Mighty One-”

“Max, Normy,” Max hitches, a tear dripping down his cheek as his sensitivity starts to build to an excruciating point.

“M-Mmmm… Mighty Max,” Norman manages out and his hips slam suddenly forward, burrowing his cock as deep inside as he can get before he unloads.

Max gasps in surprise when the big man falls against him, dropping his head to Max’s chest as he uncurls his body, cock slipping from inside of Max.

Norman finally speaks up after a moment, face buried against Max’s neck, “Thanks Mighty One, I needed that.”

“You mean for the whole thing, or that last part?” Max teases him, drawing lazy ‘M’s on the man’s shoulder.

“Both.”

“Any time, you big lug,” Max mumbles, “Any time at all.”


End file.
